


Slowly drowning

by bimoonn



Series: Take me to the sea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), como eu uso as tags, meus amigos me pediram pra postar isso aqui, o ao3 é muito confuso de mexer, se tiver ruim culpem eles, só tem gringo aqui ngm nunca vai ler isso lol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimoonn/pseuds/bimoonn
Summary: Ele estava ficando sem oxigênio e logo ele teria que voltar para a superfície. Mas e se ele não quisesse voltar para superfície? E se ele quisesse ficar neste mar para sempre?E então Lucca o beijou. E ele não poderia se importar menos. Ele soltou o ar e deixou a água entrar em seus pulmões.
Relationships: Liander Wiliiams/Lucca Valente, Liander Williams & Camilla Ricci, Theodore Cartier & Liander Williams, Theodore Cartier & Lucca Valente
Series: Take me to the sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202588
Kudos: 2





	Slowly drowning

**Author's Note:**

> eu n sei usar esse siteeeee e e e e e
> 
> essa história foi originalmente postada no wattpad (@bimoonn_) e eu to passando pra ca pq eu cansei de la uhuuul
> 
> enfim, espero que gostem :))))

Liander tinha 6 anos quando fez sua primeira amizade, aquela que ele levaria para vida inteira.

Além de ser filho único, ele também era príncipe do reino norte, Vigmar, ele não tinha muito tempo para conhecer outras crianças de sua idade, as únicas pessoas que ele realmente tinha contato eram seus tutores, os empregados e seu pai, que por ser o rei, tinha muitas responsabilidades, portanto ele nunca tinha tempo para brincar, correr ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que pais normais faziam com seus filhos normais.

Liander lembra desse dia como lembra de seus livros de história (Lia gosta muito de ler, aprender nunca foi uma tarefa difícil para ele).

Ele foi acordado mais cedo que o normal naquele dia, o sol ainda não tinha saído. A única informação que tinham lhe dado era que tinha que se arrumar para ir a uma viagem com seu pai. De primeira mão, ele havia pensado que seu pai tinha tirado um dia só para eles, eles finalmente teriam um dia para se divertirem juntos.

Já na carruagem, seu pai lhe disse o que eles estavam indo fazer.

"Nós estamos a caminho de Cameron, o reino do sul, você já leu sobre ele, não é?" Liander assentiu e seu pai sorriu. "Eu tenho que tratar de alguns assuntos políticos com o rei. Ele tem um filho com a sua idade, talvez vocês possam conversar, serem amigos, enquanto os adultos cuidam dos problemas. Vai ser bom pra você, já que não sai daquela biblioteca o dia inteiro. Fico surpreso que não tenha lido todos os livros de lá ainda." Seu pai ri, o fazendo sorrir.

Liander começou a pensar. A ideia de fazer um amigo o animou, fazendo-o se agitar em seu assento. Ele olhou pela janela, e observou os campos passarem rápido diante de seus olhos castanhos e curiosos. O resto da viagem passou em silêncio.

Quando eles chegaram na capital de Cameron. Ao amanhecer, as janelas das casas já estavam abertas e os trabalhadores já se preparavam para mais um dia de trabalho. Era um belo dia, estava ensolarado, com uma brisa calma, o céu estava limpo de nuvens, e os cidadãos pareciam animados.

Quando a carruagem parou e abriram a porta, ele quase saiu pulando do veículo. Quase. Ele então se lembrou de suas aulas de etiqueta e que seu pai estava presente. Ao invés de sair pulando, ele endireitou sua postura e saiu calmamente da carruagem.

Seu pai lhe ofereceu a mão, que ele amigavelmente pegou, e eles seguiram juntos para o castelo.

Enquanto ele passava pelos corredores ao lado de seu pai, Liander observava as tapeçarias que tapavam quase todas as paredes.

Ele já tinha lido sobre elas, em uma de suas seções de leitura. Cada tapeçaria contava uma história heróica do reino Cameron, e só existiam uma delas em todos os 7 reinos, e lá estavam elas, bem em sua frente, os olhos de Liander brilharam em fascinação.

Ao chegarem às portas da sala do trono, seus nomes foram apresentados e as grandes portas se abriram.

A primeira coisa que Lia notou foi a falta de postura e a dificuldade de ficar parado do garoto moreno ao lado do rei. Depois ele olhou para o resto: o garotinho era alguns centímetros a mais que Liander (o que não era muito difícil), ele tinha olhos verdes brilhantes, seu cabelo tinha cor de chocolate, e seu tom de pele era um pouco mais claro do que de seus cabelos.

Liander também notou a espada de madeira presa do lado direto da cintura do garoto.

O rei veio animadamente saudar o pai de Liander, e ele se pegou perguntando se eles já eram amigos antes de virarem reis.

Enquanto o garotinho de olhos verdes rapidamente seguiu seu pai, Liander se escondeu atrás do seu. Digamos que interação social não era a maior de suas habilidades.

"E esse, eu imagino, deve ser o príncipe Liander." O rei de Cameron se dirigiu a Liander, se agachando à sua frente. "Eu ouvi muito a seu respeito."

Liander inspirou fundo e trancou a respiração, tomando coragem e saindo de trás das pernas do próprio pai e estendendo a mão para o rei com o peito estufado.

O rei de Cameron deu uma risada e apertou a mão de Liander.

"Príncipe Liander, este é o meu filho, Theodore."

E com isso, o garotinho com olhos verdes rapidamente apareceu na frente de Liander.

"Eu e seu pai temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas de rei. Porque vocês dois não vão fazer alguma coisa juntos?"

E antes que Liander pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Theo assentiu e saiu correndo, levando Liander pelo braço.

**[...]**

Liander tinha 12 anos quando conheceu o garoto que ele nunca esperava conhecer.

A esse ponto, ele e Theodore já haviam virado melhores amigos. Toda vez que ele ia embora de Cameron, ele ansiava pela volta. Para voltar a ver o garotinho de olhos verdes, para que eles pudessem brincar com as espadas, brincar de pique-esconde pelo grande castelo do reino Sul, correr um atrás do outro no pega-pega pelos corredores, ou bagunçar com os cozinheiros.

Liander viu os cabelos ruivos e os puros olhos azuis pela primeira vez brincando de pique-esconde com Theo. Theodore havia ficado em seu quarto contando enquanto Liander saía correndo pelos corredores, procurando por um esconderijo. Eles haviam botado um limite de território para não serem difíceis de achar - eles só podiam se esconder no andar dos quartos reais.

Quando Liander tinha certeza de que Theo já tinha acabado de contar, ele ainda não havia encontrado um esconderijo. Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso, todos os lugares pareciam já terem sido usados como esconderijos nos jogos anteriores. Era isso, ele estava em um corredor sem saída.

Ele escutou um barulho vindo do fim do corredor, e imaginando ser Theo, Liander se jogou embaixo de uma das tapeçarias presas na parede.

"Lia~!" A voz brincalhona de Theo ressoou pelo corredor, Liander se escondeu em um lugar muito óbvio, logo ele seria encontrado e Theo ficaria zombando de sua cara por ter jogado mal.

A madeira detrás de Lia rangeu, e o empurrou para frente, fazendo sua cara ser esmagada contra o tapete pesado em sua frente. Liander se esquivou para o lado, para evitar se machucar mais. Exasperado, olhou para parede de madeira se abrir um pouco mais e atrás dela saiu uma cabeleira ruiva suja de pó, até uma figura inteira se mostrar. Os olhos azuis encaravam seus olhos caramelos por muito tempo antes dele perceber o que havia acontecido.

O garoto era um pouco mais alto que Theo, portanto, era _muito_ mais alto que Liander, suas roupas eram obviamente velhas e estavam sujas de pó de ter vindo da _passagem da maldita parede_ (Lia ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido), apesar de serem vestimentas velhas, eram muito bem feitas. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados, mas isso estranhamente o deixava mais bonito. Seus olhos...

Deus, Liander acha que nunca tinha visto algo assim em toda sua vida.

Seus olhos tinham uma cor fascinante. Uma hora eles eram verdes, e em outra eram azuis. Seus olhos o lembravam do oceano, das tardes de verão na floresta, dos mais belos lagos de Vigmar, seus olhos o lembravam de casa. Aqueles olhos traziam uma estranha calma para Liander, e se ele não tomasse cuidado, poderia facilmente se afogar em suas águas.

Liander piscou algumas vezes antes de se recompor por inteiro. Ele abriu a boca e fechou de novo.

_O que ele ia dizer?_

Lia olhou para a parede, depois para o ruivo. Sua cara de confusão deve ter sido óbvia, porque o garoto riu e respondeu.

"Passagem secreta." o garoto passou os olhos dos pés a cabeça de Liander. "Sinto muito pelo seu rosto, Vossa Alteza."

Lia voltou a Terra, e passou a mão no rosto. "Não tem problema."

Eles ficaram se olhando por mais alguns segundos, antes da voz de Theo interromper qualquer que fosse a coisa que estivesse acontecendo.

"Lia, seu rato, onde você se escondeu?"

Liander nem se lembrava que estava brincando de pique-esconde.

"Droga." ele sussurrou.

De repente o garoto de olhos azuis (verdes?) pegou seu pulso e o puxou para a porta escondida na parede e a fechou quando os dois passaram. Era um corredor pequeno, não feito para duas pessoas, e escuro, _muito_ escuro.

"Para onde isso vai...?-"

"Shhh!"

Liander se virou para o ruivo, que tinha sua orelha encostada na porta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, a única coisa que conseguiam ouvir sendo o som de suas próprias respirações, do vento passando pelo corredor - o que fez Liander se perguntar ainda mais para onde ele ia e por onde o vento poderia estar entrando -, e as reclamações de Theodore do outro lado da porta. Lia se aproximou da porta para escutar melhor, mas o garoto ruivo estendeu a mão, o fazendo parar.

Eles esperaram, e esperaram. Até que o garoto ruivo pegou a mão de Liander e o levou para fora. Eles saíram detrás da tapeçaria correndo, o ruivo ainda puxando Liander pelo braço. Theo percebendo o movimento repentino atrás de si, começou a gritar e correr atrás dos outros garotos.

Lia rindo, olhou para trás bem na hora para ver Theo tropeçando e caindo no chão, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

"Aliás, meu nome é Lucca!"

Liander olhou para frente sorrindo abertamente.

_Lucca._

Liander deixou Lucca o guiar para onde quer que fosse.

**[...]**

Liander tinha 14 anos quando entendeu que a razão que ele ansiava para a próxima ida até Cameron, não era mais Theodore.

Não eram mais as brincadeiras que eles faziam juntos nos corredores, não eram mais as risadas que eles compartilhavam a noite, não eram mais as tardes que passavam _só os dois_ na biblioteca.

Ao longo dos dois anos desde que conheceu Lucca, eles se aproximaram muito. E não só Lia e Lucca, mas Theodore também. Os três garotos ficaram inseparáveis (uns mais que os outros).

Liander adora lembrar daquele dia.

Fazia exatamente um ano que ele não via o garoto ruivo..

Ele e seu pai iriam ficar três dias em Cameron, em troca dos três dias em que a realeza do reino sul havia ficado em Vigmar.

Liander lembra de sair correndo da carruagem, e Theodore correndo atrás de si. Ele lembra de acidentalmente empurrar alguns guardas do caminho, de quase derrubar um homem que levava alguns caixotes, dos gritos de Theodore o pedindo para ir mais devagar. Algumas partes eram um borrão, porém. A ansiedade e a saudade transbordando em seu peito. Ele não lembra de ter descido as escadas até a costureira real, ele não lembra de ter perguntado para a mãe do ruivo onde ele estava, e ele definitivamente não lembra de ir correndo até os jardins.

Liander lembra claramente de encontrar o garoto.

Ele estava treinando com a espada (de madeira, pois somente os guardas e autorizados podiam usar armas de verdade dentro do castelo), no meio do jardim oeste. Um jardim mais reservado e menos usado, pequeno, mas com uma das paisagens mais bonitas.

Ao vê-lo, o jardim pareceu mais bonito, as cores das flores mais ofuscantes, a grama ficou mais verde, o mundo pareceu clarear diante de seus olhos.

Lia percebeu que o garoto não tinha notado sua presença, e usou isso a seu favor.

Ele correu até Lucca, e pulou em seus braços, entrelaçando as pernas em sua cintura. O ruivo sobressaltou-se em surpresa, e imediatamente soltou sua espada para segurar o menor, manejando seu equilíbrio para não deixar _os dois_ caírem no chão.

Lia gosta de lembrar _deste momento_. Ele gosta de lembrar como os braços de Lucca encaixavam em volta de seu corpo, ele gosta de lembrar de como Lucca não se incomodou nem um pouco com sua chegada repentina ou quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, ele gosta de lembrar de como Lucca retribuiu os mesmos toques a mesma segurança que ele, ele gosta de lembrar do desejo mútuo entre os dois e o quão eles estavam confortáveis com isso, o quão eles esperavam por isso e quão eles _queriam_ isso.

Ele _definitivamente_ gosta de lembrar que nenhum deles recuou ou hesitou em nenhum momento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, os dois confortáveis demais para soltar nem que fosse uma palavra.

"Boa pegada, senhor." Lia finalmente disse.

Lucca riu, fazendo cosquinhas na orelha de Lia. "Meu pai disse que um bom soldado nunca baixa a guarda."

"Você parece estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho até agora-"

"E você é pequeno, fácil de segurar."

Liander se soltou de Lucca, o fazendo arfar, como se tivesse tirado uma parte de si. Lia deu um soco em seu braço, irritado.

"Ei!" Lucca riu, passando a mão no braço atingido.

"Não me chame de baixinho." Lia apontou o dedo indicador na cara do ruivo.

Lucca riu de novo. Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e ficou olhando para o moreno com um sorriso no rosto. Lia encarou de volta, com o cenho franzido.

"O que?"

"Eu não acredito que você me abraçou."

Ah.

Bem, _isso_ era um problema.

Veja, Lia não é uma pessoa que geralmente demonstra afeição, ou sabe como fazer. Geralmente, é a outra pessoa que dá o primeiro passo, e depois tudo fica estranho.

Agora, _isso_ era estranho. E extremamente desconfortável.

"Eu hum... Não estava pensando." Lia se abraçou, desviando seu olhar para o chão. Seus sapatos pareciam bastante interessantes no momento.

Lucca sorriu ainda mais com isso. "Você está dizendo que eu sou o seu gatilho? Que eu desperto a sua impulsividade?"

"Oh, cale a boca!" Lia voltou seu olhar para os olhos azuis que olhavam-o com uma certa afeição. "Pare de me olhar assim."

"Assim como?"

"Assim. Como você está fazendo agora."

"Eu estou te olhando como sempre olhei."

"Não, você está... Estranho. Só, pare."

Lucca revirou os olhos. Ao ouvir a presença de mais uma pessoa no local, os dois garotos rapidamente se viraram para a entrada florida do jardim, onde seu amigo Theodore tentava recuperar o fôlego com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, uma cesta de piquenique estava no chão logo ao lado de seus pés.

Theo inspirou mais uma vez e arrumou sua postura. Ele cravou um olhar zangado em Liander, que sorriu sem graça em troca. Ao perceber a presença do ruivo, Theo levou seu olhar para ele e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios.

"Enquanto você, Lia, vinha se encontrar com o seu namorado-".

"Meu o que-"

Lucca riu.

"-, eu passei na cozinha, para nós fazermos um piquenique." Ele levantou a cesta do chão.

Ao mencionar a comida, a barriga de Lucca roncou, fazendo os três garotos rirem. Theo foi até os outros dois, e eles se sentaram no centro do jardim.

"Você está errado, sabe." Lia comentou enquanto ajudava Theodore a tirar as comidas da cesta.

"Sobre a comida-?"

"Não! Sobre Lucca ser o meu namorado. Não é verdade."

"Eu sei que não... Porque? Você queria que fosse?" Theo levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu- eu- o que?! Não!? Óbvio que não!"

"Uau, eu não sabia que namorar comigo seria tão ruim assim." Lucca disse enquanto comia uma maçã, rindo da cara que Liander lançou para ele.

"Você não está ajudando."

"Não é como se eu quisesse ajudar." Ele deu de ombros e Theo riu. "Quer dizer, eu não me importaria de ser o seu namorado."

Liander engasgou com o próprio ar, e encarou Lucca nos olhos, sem saber se ele estava brincando ou não. Theo jogou a cabeça pra trás gargalhando alto.

"Você o que?" Lia conseguiu formar uma frase, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

"Você é bonito, atraente, educado, inteligente, gentil." O rosto de Lia parecia um tomate agora. Theo deitou no chão abraçando a barriga, não aguentando as próprias gargalhadas. Lucca sorriu. "Você é divertido, amigável, uma pessoa incrível, fica maravilhoso em tudo que usa, sem falar que tem lindos olhos... Eu já disse bonito?"

Lia mordeu a bochecha. Sem saber o que fazer, ele apenas assentiu repetidamente.

Lucca parecia bastante calmo. Incomodado, Liander respirou fundo, com o cenho franzido. Ele negou com a cabeça, e se virou para o amigo que ainda estava deitado no chão, enquanto limpava as lágrimas, com um grande sorriso.

Lia pegou uma das maçãs jogou com força em Theo, o acertando na barriga. Theodore gemeu e se contorceu com a dor. Liander sorriu com a reação.

"Mas então, porque você não namoraria comigo?" Liander lançou um olhar para Lucca, como se dissesse 'você é o próximo', fazendo o garoto recuar.

O resto da tarde passou normal, os três garotos rindo como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mais tarde, já em seu quarto, as palavras de Lucca ressoavam em sua cabeça. Liander não dormiu nem um pouco naquela noite.

**[...]**

Liander tinha 15 anos quando foi levado para longe de seus melhores amigos. Sem nenhum aviso, ele foi levado embora.

Era um dia frio e chuvoso em Cameron. Um clima que se igualava com o humor dentro das paredes do castelo.

Os dois adolescentes - Lia e Theo - estavam brincando de pique-esconde, Lucca estava ocupado ajudando sua mãe no atelier. Era a vez de Lia procurar.

Ele havia procurado Theodore em todos os lugares que ele poderia imaginar do andar principal. Lia sabia que seu pai e o rei estavam em uma das salas de reuniões do andar, portanto ele tinha que ser o mais silencioso possível para não atrapalhar nada. E foi por isso que Theo escolheu que eles usassem o andar principal para a brincadeira do dia, porque "vamos Lia, quem não gosta de um desafio?". Theodore era um idiota.

Liander caminhou mais alguns passos pelo corredor vazio, Theo em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto. Ele andou mais para frente, sabendo que se aproximava cada vez mais de onde seu pai estava. Com passos lentos e calmos, ele continuou. Até ouvir uma gritaria vindo da porta ao seu lado. Lia imediatamente se virou, tentando se concentrar nas vozes abafadas.

Ele se aproximou da porta e encostou o ouvido na madeira gelada. As palavras não eram totalmente coerentes, mas ele conseguiu identificar algumas partes.

"Zander! Você não entende?! Isso é importante!" Lia reconheceu a voz do pai de Theo.

"Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! Você não tem poder nenhum sobre mim!" e esse era seu pai. Do que eles estavam falando?

"Mas os garotos foram preparados para esse tipo de coisa! Eles foram ensinados a lidar com esse tipo de conflito!"

"Não me diga como eu devo criar o meu filho! E eu o quero bem longe daqui!"

"Não fale assim-"

"VOCÊ escolheu isso! Eu vou pegar Liander, nós vamos embora e eu espero nunca mais voltar! Peça para prepararem a carruagem, imediatamente!"

"Zander, por favor, pense nisso, não se deixe levar."

"Não! Esse não é o futuro que eu quero para meu filho! Isso pode ser o que _você_ quer para Theodore, mas não é o que eu quero para Lia! Eu não quero que ele carregue uma _guerra_ , que _você_ quer causar, nos ombros!"

Liander não conseguiu escutar muito mais. O mundo em volta dele parecia muito pequeno, quaisquer sons estavam abafados de mais, ele não conseguia escutar nada, nem a própria respiração.

_Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra._

O impulso o fez levantar e sair correndo, deixando seu pai, o que quer que seja que estava acontecendo dentro daquela sala, e Theo, para trás.

Ele saiu correndo, sem saber para onde estava indo, ele não conseguia distinguir seus arredores, tudo era um _borrão. Nada estava certo._

_Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra? Que guerra? Porque eles estavam falando de guerra? O que o futuro dele e de Theo tinha a ver com isso?_

Ele foi forçado a parar quando esbarrou em alguém, fazendo as coisas que a pessoa levava nas mãos e os dois caírem. Liander caiu em cima da pessoa, e quando ela gemeu com dor em baixo dele, Lia rapidamente rolou para o lado e se levantou.

" _Eu sinto muito_." Ele disse juntando os tecidos espalhados pelo chão. "Eu não estava olhando para onde eu estava indo- sinto muito."

"Ei, está tudo bem." Ao escutar a voz, Lia congelou. Ele rapidamente se levantou e entregou os tecidos para o garoto, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

"Theo estava te perseguindo?" O garoto pergunta, o sorriso implícito em sua voz. Liander balançou a cabeça. "Você se machucou?"

Lia levantou o olhar para encontrar os olhos preocupados do outro. Ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Você estava chorando?" _Ele estava?_

Lucca deixou os tecidos caírem de suas mãos, e segurou o rosto do garoto, o examinando. "O que aconteceu?"

Lia não conseguia falar. Seus pensamentos preenchendo sua mente e o _comendo vivo_.

Seu pai tinha dito algo sobre ir embora- e nunca mais voltar- não. Liander _tinha_ que voltar. Ele não queria ficar o ano inteiro sozinho novamente entre aquelas paredes frias. Aqueles corredores silenciosos e extensos, sem um pingo de alegria. Ele tinha que voltar, para poder ver o brilhante sorriso de Theodore, ou os olhos azuis de Lucca, seus _melhores amigos_. Ele não iria conseguir mais ver os dois garotos treinando com as espadas de madeira e rir da cara de Theo quando Lucca ganharia praticamente todas as rodadas, ele não iria conseguir mais ajudar Theo a roubar os biscoitos da cozinha, ele não iria conseguir se aventurar nas passagens secretas com Lucca. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele não iria aguentar ficar completamente sozinho de novo.

Liander não tinha percebido que sua respiração tinha começado a ficar rápida e desregular.

Lucca estava falando alguma coisa, ele não conseguia ouvir. Seus pensamentos gritando por cima.

_Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Ele vai embora. Ele nunca mais vai ver seus amigos. Guerra. Ele vai ficar sozinho. Ele-_

Liander sentiu mãos segurando as suas, tão gentilmente que sua respiração vacilou e voltou em um ritmo mais lento. Ele conseguiu escutar uma voz abafada no fundo de sua mente. A voz ficando cada vez mais perto, ele reconheceu como a voz de Lucca. A voz era calma e reconfortante, e ele sentiu a tensão de seus ombros sumirem lentamente.

"Lia, ei, tá tudo bem. Você consegue me ouvir?" Lucca. Lucca estava ali. Ele não tinha sumido. Ele estava ali por ele. Lucca não iria embora. Lucca não o deixaria.

_Então_ **_você_ ** _que o deixaria._

Liander ignorou a vozinha no fundo de sua mente e assentiu. Lucca soltou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu para Lia.

"Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Lucca o puxou para um abraço que ele aceito imediatamente, afundando sua cabeça no peito do ruivo.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele não queria falar o que tinha acontecido agora. Lia estava tão cansado.

"Ok." Lucca sussurrou. "Conversamos mais tarde, ok?"

Lia assentiu.

Eles não conversaram mais tarde.

Eles não conversaram, então obviamente Theodore e Lucca ficaram extremamente confusos quando o pai de Liander irrompeu no quarto do príncipe moreno, mandando Liander fazer as malas imediatamente, sem mais nem menos. Lucca ficou enchendo o garoto de perguntas enquanto ele fazia as malas. Até Liander sentir lágrimas escorrendo em suas bochechas.

"Não é da sua conta!" Ele havia gritado, imediatamente se arrependendo quando Lucca recuou para longe de si, Theodore assistindo seus dois melhores amigos com os olhos arregalados.

Liander desviou seu olhar para o chão e segurou o soluço preso em sua garganta. Ele pegou a mala de em sua cama e de cabeça baixa foi em direção a porta, sendo puxado de volta por uma mão em seu pulso. Lucca tentou puxá-lo para um abraço, mas Liander recuou. _Ele não podia se mostrar fraco. Ele estava baixando a guarda muito fácil. Ele não foi criado assim-_

Liander limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos e levantou o olhar com um rosto sério. O olhar de seus amigos eram inesquecíveis. Theodore estava obviamente confuso, com as sobrancelhas juntas e trilhas de lágrimas em suas bochechas. Lucca estava- _Deus, até assim ele era lindo._ Seria uma visão se não fosse trágico. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam mais que nunca por conta das lágrimas que o garoto recusava deixar cair. Aqueles olhos azuis não deveriam guardar tanta tristeza. _Isso é sua culpa. Você os deixou assim. Talvez seja bom que você esteja indo embora._

"Sinto muito." Ele sussurrou. E então Lia se virou em direção a saída do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair.

Ele soltou uma respiração instável e saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas o deixaram.

_Talvez eles poderiam trocar cartas? Que nem eles sempre faziam quando não podiam se ver cara-a-cara! Talvez eles poderiam manter contato!_

Liander não recebeu nenhuma carta depois daquele dia.

_Talvez eles nunca foram seus amigos._

**[...]**

Liander tinha 18 anos quando foi coroado.

Lia era uma pessoa muito diferente agora. Mais fechado, nunca demonstrando muita emoção. Ele era focado nos estudos mais do que nunca, só saindo do castelo quando realmente necessário, e tudo o direcionava para este dia. O dia da coroação. Um dia de celebração, um dia feliz para todos do reino. Bem, quase todos. Para alguns como pessoas contra o império, ou Liander em pessoa, não era um dia tão esperado e especial.

Ele _devia_ ficar feliz, mas ele simplesmente _não conseguia_. Não conseguia demonstrar tanta animação quanto seu pai no momento.

A celebração foi rápida e sem graça, ele repetiu as mesmas palavras ensaiadas mais de cinco vezes naquela semana. Ele repetiu tudo que seu pai havia pedido para fazer. Ele acenou para o público com um sorriso no rosto. E se jogou cansado na cama no fim do dia.

Ele se enrolou nos cobertores tentando se proteger do frio do inverno, tentando esconder-se de seus pensamentos.

E ele repetiu isso no outro dia. E no outro, e no outro, e no outro. Ele repetiria quantas vezes precisasse. Ele repetiria até ficar cansado demais para repetir, e simplesmente sufocaria nos gritos de sua mente.

**[...]**

Liander tinha 20 anos quando se deixou se afogar no mar azul.

Ele estava em seu escritório organizando alguns papéis importantes, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Entre." Ele respondeu. Ele levantou o olhar quando a porta se abriu, revelando Camila, uma das empregadas, e uma de seus únicos amigos no castelo. Ela era uma garota jovem e amigável, seus cabelos eram lisos e loiros, e tinha belos olhos castanhos. Lia gostava bastante de conversar com ela, ela era uma boa companhia. Camila não parecia ter vindo para conversar, porém. Sua postura estava ereta e as mãos juntas em suas costas.

Lia movimentou sua mão, motivando-a a falar.

"Há um viajante na frente do castelo, exigindo falar com o senhor."

"E os guardas?" Liander frangiu o cenho.

"Estão tentando o conter, mas ele disse que _realmente_ quer falar com o senhor, e que era urgente." Camila disse. "Ele não está sendo agressivo, ele na verdade foi muito educado. Até agora não mostrou nenhum sinal de violência."

Liander murmurou em reconhecimento, e se levantou. "Vamos ver isso então, eu não estava nem um pouco afim de mexer nesses papéis mesmo."

Ele sorriu para Camila e os dois desceram o corredor, indo em direção a entrada do castelo.

"E ele é muito bonito." A garota loira sussurrou para Lia. Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

"Cam, eu sei que meu pai quer que eu arranje um-" Liander limpou a garganta, sem graça. Ele realmente não queria falar a palavra _marido_. "Um... parceiro. Mas eu esperei que pelo menos _você_ me entenderia. Além do mais, é um viajante, Cam! Quem sabe da onde ele é! Até parece que permitiriam eu me casar com um _viajante_."

Camila riu. "Ele não parece só um viajante. Ele tem uma espada. E uma capa verde!"

Liander balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto. "Você é impossível."

Eles chegaram nas portas de entrada, e desceram as grandes escadas da frente do castelo.

Nos portões, dois guardas estavam parados, bloqueando a visão de onde estava o tão falado viajante.

"Chamem ele então! Ele vai saber quem eu sou!" Lia escutou o homem falar.

"Senhor, eu peço que se afaste. Nós já mandamos um empregado buscar o rei, se acalme." Um dos guardas disse.

Liander chegou mais perto da confusão, Camila ao seu lado.

"Cavalheiros." Liander disse, sua face rapidamente voltando ao seu "normal"; sério e formal.

Os dois guardas se viraram para Liander. E um deles começou a falar. "Majestade, este homem-"

"Sim, sim, já fui informado." Lia o dispensou com a mão. Os dois guardas assentiram e fizeram reverência, saindo do campo de visão do novo rei.

Liander imediatamente congelou ao seus olhos pararem no viajante.

"Hey..." Ele disse. "Como você tá?"

Liander lentamente se aproximou do homem, passando seu olhar por seus cabelos ruivos, as sardas em suas bochechas, até pararem em seus olhos.

Foi como se um tsunami tivesse o atingido. Deus, como ele sentia falta daqueles olhos.

Lia levantou sua mão, acariciando a bochecha do homem, que se inclinou ao toque. Lia sorriu com a reação.

Liander inspirou, prendeu a respiração, e mergulhou. Deixando-se levar pela maré, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo.

O homem devolveu o abraço, e envolveu Lia em seus braços. Lia sentiu algo em seu peito. Nostalgia? Felicidade? Amor?

_Lia gosta de lembrar deste momento. Ele gosta de lembrar como os braços de Lucca encaixavam em volta de seu corpo, [...] ele gosta de lembrar do desejo mútuo entre os dois e o quão eles estavam confortáveis com isso, o quão eles esperavam por isso e quão eles queriam isso._

_Ele definitivamente gosta de lembrar que nenhum deles recuou ou hesitou em nenhum momento._

Lia se soltou um pouco do abraço e olhou o ruivo nos olhos. Ele estava ficando sem oxigênio e logo ele teria que voltar para a superfície. Mas e se ele não quisesse voltar para a superfície? E se ele quisesse ficar neste mar para sempre?

E então Lucca o beijou. E ele não poderia se importar menos. Ele soltou o ar e deixou a água entrar em seus pulmões.

Liander tinha 20 anos quando percebeu que não se importava em deixar o mar entrar. Liander tinha 20 anos quando Lucca o beijou.

**Author's Note:**

> eeee foi isso
> 
> espero q tenham gostado :DD


End file.
